¡Adiós Shaoran!
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Antes que nada es solo el título, Sakura ya posee trece años y su vida ha transcurrido de lo más normal, cuando un día recibe la grata visita de sus queridos amigos, Shaoran, Meiling y Eriol, vendrán porque presintieron algo o solo a visitarla.


Sakura Card Captor.

Adiós Shaoran…

Una niña de trece años caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de su escuela, cuando otra chica apareció.

Tomoyo: Sakura por fin te encuentro.

Era Daidouji Tomoyo, eterna amiga de Sakura Kinomoto, la persona en quien se basa esta historia.

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo, que sucede. Tomoyo: Rika encontró una carta para ti hoy. Sakura: Una carta… de quien. Tomoyo: Es una sorpresa, pero te alegrara mucho… Sakura: I donde esta, dámela Tomoyo. Tomoyo: La tiene Rika, esta en el salón de clases con Shijaru, Naoko y todos nuestros compañeros. Sakura: I porque. Tomoyo: Ya te dije que es una sorpresa. Sakura: No te entiendo, pero vamos.

Sakura y Tomoyo corrieron a hacia su salón, donde había muchas personas interesadas en la carta, no solo estudiantes sino profesores y hasta el director de la escuela.

Sakura: Eh… Rika: Que bueno que llegaste Sakura, toma te llego esta carta desde Hong Kong. Yamasaki: Saben lo que dicen acerca de las cartas… Shijaru: No empieces ahora Yamasaki. Sakura: Shaoran y Meiling…

Sakura casi arrebata la carta de manos de su amiga y muy emocionada la empezó a leer.

Naoko: Que dice, se encuentran bien. Rika: No la interrumpas Naoko. Sakura: Es de Shaoran, el y Meiling se encuentran bien… Tomoyo: Imagino que te han de extrañar bastante… Sakura: Que raro… Rika: Que te dicen… Sakura: Nada más, eso es lo extraño. Shijaru: Déjame leerla, Dice : "Querida Sakura…" Tomoyo: Que lindo, aun te recuerda… Shijaru: "No te preocupes por Meiling y yo, nos encontramos muy bien en Hong Kong y perdona por no terminar la carta…" Tomoyo: Que extraño, que habrá pasado… Meiling: Simple, no nos pudimos aguantar las ganas de ver a nuestros queridos amigos… Hola.

Meiling la que una vez fue prometida de Li Shaoran, acababa de entrar por la puerta, todo el mundo se sorprendió de esto.

Tomoyo: Ella siempre hace ese tipo de entradas. Sakura: Meiling… Meiling: Kinomoto. Rika: Meiling viniste a visitarnos… Meiling: Si, Shaoran y yo terminamos la escuela y antes de entrar a la secundaria pensamos en visitarlos. Sakura: Shaoran, donde esta… Tomoyo: Sakura. Meiling: Lo extraño verdad. Tomoyo: Como no tienes idea. Meiling: Lo mismo Shaoran. Sakura: I donde esta… Li: Hola Sakura.

Li Shaoran, quien había pasado de prometido de Meiling a novio de Sakura, eso cortesía de la última de las cartas de Sakura (Es verdad, sino es porque casi se muere cuando cambiaron a Luz y Oscuridad, Li ni siquiera se hubiera animado a decirle a Sakura que le gustaba...), había entrado y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Sakura: Sha… Shaoran.

Sakura se volteó emocionada y al mismo tiempo intrigada, hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a Li, no desde que este partió a Hong Kong con la promesa de regresar algún día.

Sakura: Li…

Sakura abrazo fuertemente a Li quien estaba más asombrado, no por el acto de Sakura sino al verla.

Tomoyo: Que romántico, ojalá tuviera aquí mi cámara. Meiling: Ya no grabas a Kinomoto. Tomoyo: A veces lo hago, pero ya no es lo mismo desde que Sakura y Li derrotaron al mago Clow. Rika: No creen que Li se convirtió en un chico muy apuesto… Tomoyo: Creo que Li aun no se recupera de ver en la bella niña en la que se convirtió Sakura durante estos años. Meiling: Incluso a mí me sorprendió. Tomoyo: Todos hemos cambiado en este tiempo de ausencia, incluso tu Meiling. Meiling: Si, incluso ya me acostumbre a ver a Shaoran tan feliz. Tomoyo: Has madurado. Meiling: Bueno, los veremos luego, vamos a dejar nuestras cosas y regresamos… Naoko: Sus cosas. Li: Si, es que con lo entusiasmada que estaba Meiling nos vinimos directamente del aeropuerto. Sakura: I donde se quedaran ahora. Meiling: No te preocupes por eso Kinomoto, ya no somos unos niños, además vinimos con Wey, el ya se encargo de todo. Tomoyo: Que tal si luego de la escuela nos reunimos todos como en los viejos tiempos. Meiling: Sería una grandiosa idea Daidouji, solo espero que esa bola de pelos no este. Sakura: Si te refieres a Kero, él estará algo ocupado esta semana.

Residencia Kinomoto, Habitación de Sakura.

Kero: Porque Sakura es tan cruel conmigo…

La poderosa bestia guardiana de las cartas Clow, se encontraba transcribiendo el resumen que había hecho Sakura acerca de sus vacaciones y que él muy gentilmente había destruido al mancharlo con el pastel que estaba comiendo en esa ocasión.

Kero: Ni siquiera me volvió a dar pastel… a ver aquí dice que reparo una montaña, bueno si eso dice…

De regreso a la escuela.

Meiling: Entonces nos veremos a la salida. Li: Te veré luego Sakura. Sakura: Te extrañare Shaoran. Tomoyo: El Amor se siente en el aire, deberé preparar mi cámara no me puedo perder esto… Meiling: Luego te pediré una copia. Tomoyo: Esta bien.

Li y Meiling salieron, todos aun comentaban la llegada tan repentina de ambos chicos, cuando una nueva sorpresa apareció…

Eriol: Hola Sakura, señorita Daidouji… Sakura: E… Eriol. Tomoyo: Que sorpresa, ya han sido dos en este día. Eriol: Si y eso no es todo, ahora Nakuru debe estarle dando su sorpresa a tu hermano…

Desde la escuela se podía escuchar los gritos de Nakuru llamando a Touya.

Sakura: Pobre Nakuru, mi hermano esta en un campamento con Yukito, por cierto, no habrás venido con alguna extraña intensión. Eriol: Esta vez no, tan solo quise aprovechar la visita de Li y su prima para visitarlos. Tomoyo: Vino con ustedes el pequeño Spy. Eriol: Si, el debe estar visitando a alguien muy conocido… Sakura: No me digas que lo mandaste con Kero…

Residencia Kinomoto, habitación de Sakura.

Kero: Ya me falta poco, como es que una niña tan despistada como Sakura pudo hacer tanto en sus vacaciones…

De pronto unos golpes se escucharon en la ventana.

Kero: Será Sakura.

Kero voló hacia la ventana, pero al ver al autor de los golpes casi se muere de la impresión.

Kero: Tú. Spy: Hola Kerberos. Kero: Que haces aquí, donde esta Clow. Spy: Descuida, no estamos en visita de negocios, solo vinimos a recordar viejos tiempos. Kero: Pues con Clow lo dudo. Spy: Vamos Kerberos, ya te dije que lo lamentaba. Kero: Nunca, por tu culpa Sakura me culpo de comerme todos los dulces aquella vez. Spy: Tu tuviste la culpa, te dije que no comía dulces. Kero: I yo como iba a saber que Clow te hizo así. Spy: Debía haberlo imaginado, el te creo a ti y a Yue, por cierto donde esta el… Kero: El joven Yukito se fue de excursión con el hermano de Sakura. Spy: Ya veo, al menos esta vez esa niña tendrá que hacer. Kero: Eso significa que no vinieron solos. Spy: Ya te lo dije Kerberos, es que nunca me pones atención, solo vinimos porque el amo quiso divertirse un poco. Kero: I tu que viniste a hacer aquí. Spy: Así como Nakuru extraña a Touya, Clow penso en que tu y yo podíamos ser buenos amigos. Kero: Amigos… Spy: Bueno y que esperas para hacerme pasar, que mal anfitrión eres mi buen Kerberos. Kero: Yo no soy tu amigo y por mí te quedaras ahí afuera hasta que Sakura llegue.

De vuelta a la Escuela.

Li: Se han demorado demasiado, que habrá sucedido. Meiling: Tranquilo Shaoran, Kinomoto y Daidouji deben llegar pronto…

Li y Meiling esperaban impacientemente fuera de la escuela de Sakura, a que ambas, Sakura y Tomoyo terminaran las clases.

Li: Ya no puedo esperar más, voy a buscarlas, siento una presencia muy conocida en el ambiente.

Pero antes de que Li pudiera siquiera entrar a la escuela, una chica ya conocida por el, hizo su aparición.

Nakuru: Hola, no saben que le paso a mi Touya… Li: Tu. Nakuru: Hola, no te conocía, quien eres… Meiling: Soy Li Meiling, prima de Shaoran, mucho gusto. Nakuru: Mucho gusto, soy Nakuru, prometida de Touya… bueno exagero, su amiga. Li: Dime cuales son los planes de Clow y que vienen a hacer aquí. Nakuru: Que desconfiado eres. Meiling: Tu eres Rubi Moon cierto. Nakuru: Veo que te han contado todo de mí, ya no se puede tener vida privada aquí… Li: Dios porque me tenía que tocar esto a mí… Nakuru: Vamos, no te compliques Li, te va a hacer daño, recuerda los trabajos que te costo decirle a tu novia que le gustabas… Meiling: Shaoran no me contaste eso, tu sabes como fue… Nakuru: La verdad no, pero Spy me contó todo, el lo estaba viendo con… Li: El entrometido de Eriol… Eriol: Me hablaban…

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko, Rika, Shijaru y Yamasaki habían aparecido, al parecer todos había decidido ir juntos ya que las vacaciones de invierno habían empezado.

Li: Sa… Sakura… Tomoyo: Que momento tan romántico, que pena que no traje mi cámara. Nakuru: Hola Sakura, ahora si, donde esta mi Touya. Sakura: Nakuru, no te esperaba encontrar aquí… Nakuru: Si, si, donde esta mi Touya… Tomoyo: El y el joven Yukito se fueron de campamento para celebrar las vacaciones de Invierno… Nakuru: Es una lastima, no veré a mi Touya por lo que parece… Eriol: Esperemos que Spy se este divirtiendo… Sakura: No me digas que lo enviaste con Kero. Nakuru: Que lindo se harán muy buenos amigos pronto… Rika: Kero, Spy… Tomoyo: Son las mascotas de Sakura y Eriol. Naoko: Que animales son. Tomoyo: Un gato… Sakura: Un perro… Li: Un peluche… Eriol: Una bestia… Naoko: Eh… Tomoyo: Están bromeando. Yamasaki: Saben que es lo que dicen de las mascotas… Shijaru: Otra vez no quieres. Yamasaki: Según los historiadores, los egipcios fueron los precursores de este arte, ellos adoraban a los gatos y a los perros a los cuales elevaban al cargo de deidades celestiales… Shijaru: Valla, te sientes bien Yamasaki… Rika: Que les parece, nunca creí vivir para ver a Yamasaki decir una verdad en toda su vida. Eriol: Las sorpresas son interminables en este día… Sakura: Ya lo creo, incluso Tomoyo olvido su cámara. Tomoyo: Pero ese será un error que no sucederá nunca más, se los garantizo… no mientras este junto a Sakura. Nakuru: Por cierto niños, que han pensado hacer… Li: Te estas incluyendo entre nosotros… Nakuru: Porque no, no soy tan vieja, además sin mi Touya no veo que hacer… Rika: Pues pensaba en que podíamos ir a la piscina… Naoko: O de campamento… Nakuru: Así aprovecharíamos para ver a mi Touya… Tomoyo: O tal vez podríamos ir a esquiar o a patinar, no me decido, en cualquiera Sakura se vería divina… Sakura: Eh… I que decidiste tu Shaoran. Li: No sé, lo que quieran… Sakura: Vez, lo hiciste otra vez, nunca das tu opinión, siempre dejas que los demás opinen por ti, Shaoran, tu opinión es importante… Eriol: Es cierto, debes dejar que tu corazón sea el que mande… Li: Oye ya estoy grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones, no crees. Eriol: Solo bromeaba Li, no tienes porque molestarte… Sakura: Bueno Shaoran, que has decidido… Li: Pues… Sakura: Si… Li: Me parecen todas buenas ideas… Yamasaki: Entonces propones que hagamos todo. Meiling: Tenemos todas las vacaciones… Sakura. Es una buena idea Shaoran, vez que tu opinión si es importante… Li: Pe… pe… Rika: Propongo que empecemos por la piscina, esta haciendo un clima muy agradable… Naoko: Entonces mañana iremos de campamento… Shijaru: Que les parece si luego vamos al centro comercial o a la Torre de Tokio… Li: Pe… pe… Nakuru: Bien, entonces deberé ir a casa a ver mi traje de baño… Rika: Será mejor que nos reunamos en la piscina… Li: Pe… pe… Tomoyo: Así aprovecho para traer mi cámara. Shijaru: Bueno, nos veremos en una hora, suerte… Li: Diablos, iba a decirles que estaba cansado... Nakuru: Cuenten conmigo, cuídate Sakura…

I mientras se despedían, Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling hablaban de lo que harían, mientras Eriol hablaba con Li.

Eriol: Fue buena idea Li… Li: Pero… pero… Eriol: Si lo sé, ibas a decir que preferías pasar una tarde tranquila descansando, volar de Hong Kong a Japón debe ser agotador. Li: Pero ellos me mal interpretaron… Eriol: Déjalo así, que mejor lugar para descansar que en la piscina, además ya no tienes que combatir a nadie, piénsalo Li…

I Eriol se marcho junto a Nakuru, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling por fin terminaron su tan importante conversación, así que Meiling se fue llevándose a Li, Sakura y Tomoyo seguían hablando.

Tomoyo: Ya lo creo Sakura, la idea de Meiling fue muy buena, desde hoy empezare a hacer tu traje de baño y tu nuevo guardarropa, te vas a ver divina. Sakura: No crees que exageras un poco Tomoyo… Tomoyo: Nada es demasiado para mi gran amiga Sakura, te dejo Sakura, se me ocurrió una gran idea para cuando vallas a esquiar.

I Tomoyo se fue, Sakura algo pensativa, se dirigió a su casa, aunque el camino fue tranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto había crecido Li, ahora él tenía trece igual que ella, deberían formalizar su relación o aun eran muy jóvenes, Eriol también había crecido, pero no había duda de que a quien quería era a Li Shaoran, pero como reaccionaría él si le pidiera formalizar su relación, como reaccionaría su familia ante un compromiso a tan temprana edad, en especial Touya su hermano, que era quien más apreció le tenía, como reaccionaría su padre al perder a su única hija, fue en ese momento en que Sakura se dio cuenta de que se estaba emocionando mucho con la idea.

Sakura: Que cosas pienso, solo le voy pedir a Li que seamos novios, no a casarme con él, ahora ya se porque le costaba tanto trabajo decírmelo…

Por fin llego a su casa, aunque su padre no estaba, había una nota que le decía que llegaría tarde, tenía que quedarse más tiempo en la universidad.

Sakura: Mi papá siempre esta trabajando y aunque muchas veces no tiene tiempo, trata de ser siempre un buen padre…

Más abajo había una nota, decía que había preparado la cena y para evitar que se molestara ella en hacer la suya, comería fuera, Sakura prefirió no comer e ir directamente a su habitación a ver que sorpresas le tendría Kero, pero cuando Sakura llego…

Sakura: Kero que paso aquí…

El cuarto de Sakura estaba todo revuelto y todas las cartas habían salido, Kero y Spy no daban muestras de vida, cosa que preocupo un poco a Sakura.

Sakura: Kero sal de tu escondite, ahora…

Pero el guardían, así como su amigo, no respondían.

Sakura: Kero me las pagaras cuando te encuentre, te podré a arreglar toda mi habitación, ya verás cuando te encuentre.

Sakura empezó a registrar por todo el cuarto algún signo de Kerberos, pero entre el desorden del lugar y las cartas, era casi imposible hacer algo, además habían ciertas cartas como Espejo que intentaban ayudarla, mientras que otras como salto o carrera trataban de ver que hacia Sakura, obstaculizando aun más su trabajo.

Sakura: Ahora no pequeño, estoy buscando algo muy importante… porque habrá guardado el bastón, justo ahora que más lo necesito Kero decide ser ordenado… Espejo: Lo encontré, toma Sakura… Sakura: Gracias… Regresen a su forma Original.

La carta del espejo había encontrado el bastón de Sakura, al tenerlo Sakura pudo por fin transformar a todas las cartas y así tener un poco más de espacio, pero al parecer, Kero ni Spy se encontraban, luego de transformar a la última carta, Espejo soltó una nota que tenía para Sakura.

Sakura: Gracias… es de Kero.

La carta decía así:

"Sakurita perdona el desorden en tu habitación, te prometo terminar luego tu tarea para la secundaria y arreglar tu habitación, pero ahora tuve que salir con mi amigo Spy para recordar viejos tiempos, te quiere tu amigo incondicional… Kero."

I tenía de firma la huella de algún extraño animal.

Sakura: Porque a mí, no podré ir a la piscina hoy, todo por culpa de Kero, será mejor que llame a Rika para no preocuparla, luego llamare a Tomoyo y a los demás.

Sakura tomo el teléfono que le dio Tomoyo cuando aun combatía a las cartas Clow y llamo a Tomoyo, pero quien contesto fue su mamá, ella le dijo que deseaba pasar una tarde con su hija así que la disculpara por no poder ir, ya se había disculpado con los demás pero cuando la llamo, nadie contesto.

Sakura: Es una lastima, Tomoyo no irá, al menos podrá estar con su madre, ahora llamare a Rika…

La siguiente en la lista fue Rika, pero cuando contesto, esta le dijo que lamentaba no poder ir, pero habían llegado visitas y debía atenderlas, le pidió que la disculpara con los demás, luego Sakura llamo a Shijaru, a Naoko, a Yamasaki, pero cada uno tenía un contratiempo y no podría ir, además Yamasaki, le dio una historia acerca de los teléfonos Móviles y de porque ya no es bueno llamar de ellos a un teléfono convencional, luego de cerrar llamo Shijaru para decirle que era mentira…

Sakura: Que mal, tal parece que nadie podrá ir, será mejor avisarle a Nakuru, Eriol, Meiling y Li, quizás estén cansados por el viaje.

Sakura llamo a la mansión de Eriol, pero nadie contesto, luego de cerrar recordó que la mansión había sido demolida, para construir el Parque de Diversiones, también se percato de que alguien la llamaba desde la entrada, al asomarse se dio cuenta de que eran Eriol y Nakuru, ellos le dijeron que no podrían ir ya que "Spy" se había embriagado otra vez al comer muchos dulces, así que lo cuidaría, también le dijeron que no se preocupara por Kero, el estaba ayudándolos, luego se retiraron.

Sakura: Ahora solo falta Meiling y Li, parece que este día no es bueno para ir a la piscina… Hola se encuentra el joven Shaoran.

Sakura por fin logro hablar a casa de Li, pero quien contesto fue Wey, el le dijo que el joven Shaoran y la señorita Meiling estaban muy cansados de su viaje, así que cuando llegaron se quedaron dormidos, pidieron que los disculparan.

Sakura: Valla, ahora me quede sola…

Sakura se sentó a leer la tarea que le hizo Kero y casi se muere al darse cuenta de todos los disparates que había escrito.

Sakura: Kero, cuando te ponga las manos encima… bueno, ya es tarde, la casa se siente muy vacía, que mal, porque me tuve que quedar sola hoy… ya se…

Sakura tomo su bastón y lo sostuvo en alto.

Sakura: Libérate…

Todas las cartas salieron el acto, lo que tuvo Sakura enseguida fue una congregación, las cartas que ignoraba porque las habían llamado, solo esperaban una orden, Sakura hablo.

Sakura: En vista de que no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicárselos a ustedes y ya que por hoy no tengo más obligaciones, he decidido, hacer una fiesta en su honor… que dicen. Espejo: Solo una cosa, te prometemos divertirnos…

Así que se organizo una fiesta con muchas luces, música y diversión, y así es como nuestra amiga Sakura no paso sola ese día, lo paso con las mejores compañías que podía pedir, sus cartas, sus amigas, en ese día tan importante y especial, el Aniversario del Día en que Abrió el Libro…

Si ya sé, nada combina, ni el título, ni las fechas, pero y que, es un fanfic hecho solo para que se diviertan con él, no para complicarlos tanto con tramas largas y confusas, espero que se hayan divertido con el y si desean más fanfics de este tipo, solo escríbanme, suerte …


End file.
